Being happy
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: With Edward's final words in her mind, Bella takes a chance with being happy with Jacob. Set in New Moon, after the cliff diving incident. Rated M for content, please mind the rating
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight Saga, I make no profit from this.**

**A/N: I know this 'what if' has been done before but I wanted to try it. Hope you all enjoy it. **

_Be happy_, that was what the soft whisper of Edward's voice told her. The time with Jacob had made Bella feel better. She thought of her dream, was it really so wrong to give Jacob a chance? No, being with him wouldn't be like it was with Edward; but he could help her become a real person again not some reckless shadow chasing zombie. The empty throb in her chest had slowly ebbed with his help.

As he held her, she had tilled her head and pressed her lips to his shoulder. His body didn't move he was waiting for her next move. His hot skin felt very unique to her, Edward was always so cold she didn't know how she could ever stand it. Bella next moved to his throat, his racing pulse the only sign of life. Finally she came to his lips, just a soft peck.

She pulled away, with a pounding heart and a blush on her cheeks. The look on his face was pure bliss but he quickly brushed the look away only leaving brief smile. "Jacob I'm s-", he cut her off "come on I'll take you inside." She gave him an awkward smile. He let her go and got out of the truck, coming to her side and opened the door. She got out and followed him to her front door. He allowed her to go inside first.

With Charlie at the hospital, they were alone; he closed the door behind himself. She decided to do it before she lost her nerve. She stood on her toes, taking his face in her hands. She kissed his mouth; her left hand went to his shoulder while her right went into his short silky hair. When she suddenly kissed him Jacob lost his balance and fell against the door. Kissing her, Jacob's hands moved to her back. His hands moved quickly down pass her butt toward her thighs, he lifted her up. Bella had let out a little gasp at being lifted and feeling his hot body so closely next to her, she locked her ankles around his waist.

He walked them into the living room; he opened one eye to make sure he didn't trip over anything. He made it to the couch, turning and landing on his back his right knee on the armrest. Jacob thought for a brief second, here is the girl he's been crushing on for a over a year kissing him like no tomorrow, he couldn't believe his luck.

Bella didn't know what got into her, but for the life of her she couldn't stop kissing Jacob. As much as he didn't want to Jacob moved into a seating position, to get more comfortable. Bella had gotten more comfortable by straddling Jacob's thighs.

She was the first to pull away, she looked into his eyes they were darker than usual, dark with a heat that had everything to do with what they were doing. She had her hands on his shoulders; she tentatively rubbed them, seeming to marvel at their strength. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. Warmth coursed through her veins settling into the very core of her being.

He was panting; his rough hands rubbed her sides. He looked at her, her eyes held a heated desire that matched his own. He saw her flushed cheeks and perfect lips, panting like him. His hands slowly slid under her shirt. He took in her surprised expression as he enjoyed her soft warm skin.

She was shocked when she felt Jacob's hot hands on her bare torso. She kissed his mouth; her tongue touched his lips, asking for entrance. He willing opened his mouth, their tongues slowly slid across each other. Bella thought his taste was indescribable; whatever it was it was quite savory to her. Jacob thought her taste was the sweetest thing ever. They parted to breath; the space between them was hotter than before.

Jacob's hands went higher, caught up in the moment Bella allowed him to take her shirt off. She shyly tried to cover herself, "you're hot" Jacob rushed out. "Thanks" was her muttered reply. Bella kind of liked being called hot; no one had ever called that. It had always been nice, cute, pretty, and beautiful but never hot.

She kissed him again, moving to the right side of his jaw then down his neck. She inhaled his scent it was like pine trees and damp soil. She moved down to his chest, kissing his right nipple then the left. The pleasure went right to his loins, causing him to thrust his hips into Bella. She moaned into Jacob's skin at the contact.

She pulled back, her skin tinted pink, and she had licked her lips savoring the taste of Jacob's skin. Jacob busied himself by rubbing his palms on Bella's back and torso. Jacob kissed Bella, he moved to just below her right ear. He could smell her skin, he smelled past the saltwater to the very essence of her scent. Jacob went to her neck and kissed it then lightly bit down where he had kissed her. The action sent more heat through Bella's body. When Jacob was done he looked at her neck; she'd have a mark, Jacob smirked at the thought.

Bella couldn't believe that Jacob gave her a love bite. But she did like it; she thought maybe she'd give him one. She did exactly that leaning in; smelling his musk her lips touched his neck. Feeling his thundering pulse she trailed soft kisses from that spot to his shoulder then back again. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she slipped her tongue out and licked that spot.

The feel of Bella's tongue on his neck was such a surprise that Jacob moaned loudly. More heat settled into his lower stomach. Then he felt a sharp pain as she suddenly bit down on his neck. He bucked his hips into her so strongly that he thought he hurt her when she squealed all of a sudden. Bella didn't know she could have that effect on Jacob, she liked that she did.

Jacob started to let his hands wander, his left hand caressed her side while his right hand stopped on her lace covered breast. Jacob's mind thought back to his inexperience with girls. He dated and kissed a girl from his class, five months before Bella showed up. It wasn't serious and she wanted to date someone else so they broke up. What he and Bella were doing right now was the most he'd ever done with a girl.

As a healthy young man he wasn't completely innocent with his thinking when it came to girls either. And the pack mind only made it worse; it gave him more things to think about late at night. He knew what all the guys did with their girlfriend which was very embarrassing for him to know. He still had trouble looking Leah or Emily in the eye because of what they shared with Sam.

He also had a few magazines; there was more than one night of dreams of Bella, naked and posed like one of the magazine girls. But all of that was nothing compared to right now. Bella kissing him, touching him, and letting him touch her. The little mewling sounds she was making drove him on with his hand on her breast.

With his hand on her, she kissed his mouth. His tongue slid across her lips and she opened her mouth so he could taste her. Bella's hands moved across Jacob's sides and back. Her smooth hands were greedily moving on his hot flesh. The hand that was on her side moved toward her rear, he pulled her lower half against him. Meanwhile the hand on her breast gently caressed her sensitive skin. The hot, rough stimulation caused Bella to ground her hips against Jacob, he groaned out loud.

Just than Jacob gently pushed Bella away, "There's a vampire here." Bella tensed up then stood up, quickly putting her shirt on. As a loud whoosh, slamming car door, and screeching tires were heard. Bella and Jacob raced out the door just as a black car was quickly turning the corner on the street. As they stood there not saying anything Bella spoke up, "you know he once called me his own brand of heroin, but I think we were each other's." Jacob turned to her with a questioning look on his face. "Well think about it, we were so focused on each other and I pretty much blocked out everyone that wasn't him or his family and when he left I fell apart, my zombie state was like a withdrawal for me."

Jacob nodded understanding completely. In his mind it made sense, that the vampire's 'love' was like an addiction and the false promise of immortality only sweetened the deal. He decided to change the subject. "Hey Bella about…." He jerked his head toward the house. "You know it doesn't have to go any further than that okay? I can wait forever for more." _I hope_, he added mentally.

Bella smiled, "thanks Jacob, while I loved what we did, I'm not ready to go all the way yet." There was a slight blush on Bella's cheeks as she said this. Jacob smiled at seeing her blush, "sure I understand I should go it's getting late. I'll see you later." He hugged her and kissed her forehead, "bye Jacob." He hugged her again, then he ran into the woods not wanting phase, there was no way he was going to share what he just experienced with Bella with anyone else just yet.

Bella went into the house and locked the door behind her. She decided to take a shower, so her dad wouldn't know about her cliff diving adventure she had. She tossed her clothes into the washer with some towels then went upstairs. In her room Bella put on her red bathrobe that her mother had given her, for her birthday the year before. She went into the bathroom and turned the water on hot just like she liked it.

Stepping in the shower felt good to her chilled skin. She massaged shampoo into her hair, thinking about the differences between Jacob and Edward. Edward made her heart skip a beat, if she chose him she would be immortal but her endless life would be empty of anything real. Every few years she and the rest of the family would have to move she could never have her parents close to her or have any friends, it would be an eternity of loneliness. It would come to a point where she would even hate Edward for taking her life away, and she didn't want to have regrets when it was too late.

Jacob on the other hand would be very different; he made her heart race, her made feel alive, she could have an actual life with him. The way Jacob made her feel, she only felt that way once before. When she was 15 years old, she was walking home from the store and saw him. A few guys were playing basketball in an outdoor court; it was late spring and already hot out so some of them had their shirts off. She stopped to watch them, her teenage hormones getting the best of her.

They had taken a break to drink some water, she watched as a guy in white basketball shorts took a drink. He had a healthy tan and lean muscles that gleamed with sweat. As he joked with his buddies she noticed that he had piercing blue eyes. She thought he might have been in college or something the he looked. She watched him as he poured water on his head to cool down. He let it drop from his short curly blond hair and run down his neck and on to his chest.

She imagined herself walking up to him, talking to him, and even kissing him. Watching him and her own thoughts made her feel warm all over and she blushed. The guy noticed that he was being watched; he looked her right in the eye and winked at her. When she was caught she blushed more and nearly ran out of embarrassment. She heard his deep laughter as she left. Now Jacob made feel that way.

She finished her shower and went to her room to get some clothes on. She threw on a pair of dark purple sweat pants and a t-shirt from her old school. She noticed the hickey on her neck, as she combed her hair she made sure that she covered it, she really didn't want her dad to see it.

She heard the front door open and ran downstairs to greet him. Just as she came down the final step, her dad pulled her into an uncommon hug. As he held her tight she hugged him back. Feeling even guiltier for what she did earlier. Letting go she saw that he'd been crying. "You must be hungry dad?" she thought that he probably hadn't eaten and that he needed to now. He thought about it, "I could eat." They walked into the kitchen and Charlie sat at the table, while Bella went to look in the fridge. She microwaved two pieces of leftover casserole for them, making sure they were heated all the way through before eating.

As they ate in silence Bella finally spoke up; "dad if you need anything let me know, okay?" He nodded when his mouth was full. "And I'll tell Sue, Leah, and Seth the same thing the next time I see them." He swallowed, "I'm sure they'll appreciate that."

They finished their food; Charlie put his plate in the sink. "I'll be going back to the hospital to check on Sue, I'll see you tomorrow when I get home." Bella stood up, "I'll come with you." He shook his head, "no I appreciate the thought, but you should stay here. You look dog tired, you should get some sleep."

Bella hugged him tight, mumbling "okay if you so" into his shoulder. As he let her go she suddenly felt very tired, like she could sleep for days. "Bye dad," he gave her a small smile, "bye Bella goodnight." She put her plate into the sink, "good night I love you dad," she said as the door closed, he answered with his own "I love you." She washed the few dishes there were and put them away. She noticed the washing machine had stopped so she put her clothes and towels in the dryer and turned it on, she'd deal them in the morning.

She made sure the door was locked before going upstairs to bed. She crawled into bed, pulled the covers over her, and snuggled into her pillows. For the first time in months she didn't dread sleep or any possible dreams she might have. As sleep took its hold on her, she fell into a dream.

In the dream she was walking in the forest without any fear. At the sound of rustling leaves she turned to see a giant russet wolf. It gave her a goofy grin with tongue hanging out; she giggled and walked over to him. She gave him a big hug around his neck, she breathed in his woodsy scent. She felt at peace for the first time in a long time. Suddenly she heard the words "be happy" being whispered from nowhere, and she truly thought she could be.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: I would really appreciate some feedback on this, even if you didn't like it. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter taking forever, I was just being lazy. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, put this story in their favorites, and who are following it. That means a lot me, and thank you to teamjacob0729 for pointing out my mistakes, I read over the chapter and saw them. Can't believe I miss them, hopefully this one is better. Enjoy the chapter**

He could do this, all he had to do was leave the note and then he could get out of the area. It was hard for him to even come back. When Alice had informed him that Bella was in fact alive, it was a huge relief for him. She had told him that she had seen Bella kissing Jacob, not only was she alive but she had found another man to be with. It hurt him to know that Bella had moved on but he knew it was for the best.

He glanced at his watch, in five more minutes the bell would ring, so he had to make this quick. He found the faded red truck in the parking lot easily enough; looking up toward the sky he could see that it wasn't going to rain for a while yet. He thought about putting the note under the windshield wiper but decided against it, he didn't want it to get wet.

Then he noticed that the driver side window was rolled down just enough to slip the envelope into the cab. Carefully putting the envelope though the crack, he made sure that it was sitting on the seat. He had to meet the rest of the family in Boston, and he knew that Bella would be safe with wolves around. He looked at his own reflection in the window, thinking of the good times he and Bella had together, he knew that he would treasure them forever. With a sigh he started to walk away into the forest.

After the bell had rung Bella walked out of the building and went toward her truck. It had been two days since she had seen Jacob. Bella was doing okay, all things considered; she was more worried about Charlie. He had just lost one of his best friends, and he was hurting. She didn't know what to say to him, but she would be there for him when he needed her.

As she opened the truck door, she noticed a white envelope sitting on the seat. She was for a brief second she terrified that it had something to do with Victoria. But then she realized that the redhead wouldn't do something so subtle. She looked at the writing on the front and saw that it was Edward's. Her mind raced with the possibilities of what this note could mean, was he coming back or was he the vampire that drove away from her house the other night? She jumped in her truck and headed for La Push wanting to show the note to Jacob.

She made it to his house in record time, but he wasn't home and Billy wasn't there either. It started to rain as she stood on his porch; she tucked the note into her jacket to keep it dry. Just then she spotted him walking toward the house from the forest. The rain barely seemed to bother him as he walked. A smile spread across his face when he saw her, he walked a little faster to get to her and to get out of the rain of course.

Bella watched Jacob walked toward her, he didn't have a jacket, and he probably would have gotten over heated anyway. She watched him winch a little as he walked, the tennis shoes he had on were too small. The blue jeans he wore were too short in the legs, almost coming to his calves. Then her eyes came to his white t-shirt, the rain had made it transparent and cling to his chest. Bella could feel the slight blush spread across her cheeks just by looking at him. She looked down at her feet, to try and clear the image from her mind, she was here for something important. She thought of his clothes and started to think that she should take him shopping for something that would actually fit him.

Jacob stopped in from of her; she looked up at him and smiled briefly. "What's wrong is something the matter?" Bella cleared her throat before she spoke, "maybe we can go inside so we won't get soaked anymore." Jacob nodded and unlocked the door before letting her walk in first.

Bella walked into the house and sat down on the couch in the living room. "I'll be right back Bella; I'm just going to change my clothes, ok?" She answered him with a nod before he disappeared into his room. Bella set the note in her lap and took her jacket off to be more comfortable. She tapped foot nervously as she waited for Jacob to come back; she really wanted to see what Edward had written her.

Jacob had come back in the room barefoot, wearing a pair of blue jean cutoffs and a dark blue Seattle Seahawks jersey; he had two towels with him. The only reason Bella recognized it as a Seahawks jersey was from the games her father had watched. He handed her a towel so she could dry her hair a little, she smiled as she grabbed the faded pink material from him and started to dry out her hair. Jacob took his own olive green towel and quickly dried his own hair. He sat down next to her, "so what's the matter?" He noticed the note that she had with her, wondering if that's what she wanted to talk about.

She picked it back up and held it in her hands, "I found this in my truck after I got out of school, and I think it's from Edward." Jacob held back the growl that was threatening to come out. He didn't want the bloodsucker to come back to town; Bella had already been through enough, especially with that one corpse still on the loose. "I wanted to read it with you, so you would know what was going on, incase Edward or any of his family came back." He gave her the okay to open the envelope and see what the note said.

_My dearest Bella, _

_Even though I have left of you, you have never left my mind or my heart. I had hoped that you had moved on, but when I received word of your death, I was shattered. I could not go on existing when I knew you were dead. I knew that even though I wasn't with you at the time, it was still my fault. In my grief I sought to die by the hands of the Volturi. As I was about to commit my crime by exposing myself to sunlight, Alice rushed toward me through the crowd. She blurted out that you were alive and that you were with someone else. I saw her memories of seeing you in the arms of Jacob Black. Jacob being a werewolf makes Alice's sight blind toward him and other werewolves or anyone near them, that's why she thought you were dead . He and his pack will be enough to protect you from any harm. I hope you will be happy with him, and know I will never stop loving you. I wish you both a wonderful life._

_Edward_

Bella calmly put the note back in the envelope; she set it on the coffee table and sat back. "I guess he's not coming back. I can't believe he would do something like that when he thought I was dead. Of course given my recent behavior, maybe I can." She gave Jacob a look that said how sorry she was for the way she had been acting these last few months. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his sides, giving him the biggest hug that she could muster. All of the panic she had felt earlier just melted away as she embraced Jacob's warmth.

Jacob returned her hug with everything he had. His mouth went toward her ear, he gently whispered, "hey all the crap Edward put you through is over and done with, now all we have to do is take care of this one bloodsucker so we can more on." Bella snuggled into his chest as she mumbled an okay. Jacob held her tightly for as long as he could, Bella seemed content to just listen to his breathing and heartbeat for a while. Jacob loved his new relationship with Bella, and in a more basic way he loved how it made his dreams and morning showers much more enjoyable. Jacob quickly cleared his mind of _those_ thoughts before it got out of hand, now was not the time for that.

Bella detangled herself Jacob after a few minutes of their hug, "do you want to get some homework done since I'm here." Bella hopped up to her feet to go to her truck to get her book bag. Jacob gave her his trademarked "sure, sure" as he got off the couch and walked in the kitchen to get them both a snack. Bella threw on her jacket, pulling the hood over her head as she walked to the door. She honestly felt better about everything, and she thought that if she could have a future of any kind was good. When she got to her truck she got her bag then quickly walked back to the house.

Jacob was waiting in the living room with his own homework on the coffee table, with two large glasses filled with ice cold root beer and a big bowl of cheese puffs next to it. Bella plopped onto the couch right next to Jacob and took a sip of her root beer. "Thanks for the soda Jacob." Jacob grabbed a cheese puff and ate it before taking a drink of his own soda. "Your welcome, I'd figured you'd want something to drink."

Bella looked at what type of homework Jacob had and saw a notebook with a copy of _Mary Shelley's Frankenstein _sitting on top. When Bella looked at the title she mentally breathed a sigh of relief as long as it wasn't Shakespeare, she could handle it. "How far are you with the book?" Jacob wiped his hands on his cutoffs before picking up the book that had looked like it had seen better days. He briefly thumbed through it before saying, "well with everything going on lately, I'm still on chapter one. I was hoping I could finish it because I have a report on it due next week. And I have some math that I need to work on; it needs to be turned in tomorrow. What about you, what do you have?" He let out a long sigh as he put the book down.

Bella opened up her book bag and dug through it, she pulled out a history book with some worksheets inside the first cover. "I have some science I need to do and I need to study for a test in history that's at the end of this week." She set her book down on the table next to her glass. "Well we better get started before it gets too late." Bella took a drink of her soda before opening up her book, while Jacob grabbed another cheese puff before getting his math homework. It was going to be a busy night.

Two weeks later Bella sat in a church next to her father as they both mourned the loss of one of his best friends. Bella felt bad for her father, it made her own loss small by comparison she had lost a boyfriend that she had only known for a few months while her father had lost a friend that he had known for decades. She let the tears fall that she had been trying to hold back, she sought and gave comfort by holding her father's hand; he squeezed right back as they both listened to the pastor's words.

There were a lot of people at the funeral, Bella wasn't really all that surprised by it. Harry Clearwater was known and had many friends in La Push, Forks, and even a few friends from high school that he was still close with had come from out of state to say their final goodbyes. This was the first funeral Bella had ever attended, these last few weeks had made her realize how short and precious life really is and how terrible it was that she wanted to just throw it away. She felt sick at the thought of losing contact with the people she loved.

Bella looked toward her right and saw Sue and her kids next to Charlie. Bella hadn't seen them since that night they all had dinner at Jacob's house. Sue was quietly crying, Seth put his arm around his mother. Sue wore a long sleeved black ankle-length dress with a pair black boots. Her long hair was worn in a loose braid. And the only jewelry she wore was her wedding ring, a simple gold band with a single small diamond and thin silver chain necklace.

Seth was trying and failing not to cry, Bella felt for him the mere thought of losing one of her parents made her feel horrible, let alone losing them at such a young age. His hair had been cut short like Jacob's; he wore a black that was a little too big for him. She quickly glanced at Leah; her own hair had been cut short as well. _Was Leah a werewolf too? _Bella didn't think that was possible, she thought only some of the boys could be werewolves. Jacob never told her that girls could become one too. Leah was dressed in a long blue jean skirt, black blouse, black belt with a silver buckle, and a pair of black flats. Leah caught Bella looking at her, and Leah glared at her. Bella looked away and started focusing on the pastor again.

Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Jacob looking her, he was worried about her. She mouthed the words 'I'm alright' and left it at that. She let her eyes linger on him for a second before turning away. She helped him find a pair of black jeans and a pair of boots that fit him and he borrowed a black button up shirt from his father. Billy himself wore a suit similar to the one that her father wore just of s slightly darker color. Bella herself wore a white blouse, a thigh-length black blazer, black slacks, and black flats. She had worn the outfit for a job interview when she lived in Phoenix, she didn't get the job but she still kept the outfit just in case she needed something nice to wear. She could still feel Leah's eyes on her, Bella didn't look back though. She hoped that the service would go by faster so she could get away from Leah's evil eye.

After the funeral, Sue invited people to her home for the reception. Bella felt awkward being there with the way Leah had been acting earlier. She watched from the living room as Leah argued with her mother in kitchen. "I don't care if she was being thoughtful I'm not eating anything that Emily made. You know what she and Sam did to me." Sue let out a tired sigh, "Fine but please keep your voice down, you are making a scene." Leah let out small growl and ran in to her room, slamming the door behind her. Conversion picked up again as Charlie and Billy talked to Sue about Leah's behavior.

"So Seth how have you been doing, are you ok?" Bella asked after the silence was broken. He cleared his throat, "fine I guess with everything going on you know." Bella nodded, she thought she should ask them what's been bugging her since the funeral. "Why was Leah giving me the death glare earlier, does she hate me or something?" Both of the boys gave each other a look before Jacob spoke up. "Um…you might want to ask Leah about that it's really not our place to say." Bella gave him a curious look before saying ok; she excused herself before she left. Seth started telling Jacob about the 1965 Mustang, he and his dad were fixing up for Seth's sixteenth birthday. Jacob told him that he'd help finish fixing it with him, Seth was excited to hear that.

Bella walked toward Leah's door and knocked, "go away" was the reply given. Bella wouldn't turn away she wanted to know what was going on. She knocked again a little louder, she heard Leah stomp over to the door. Leah pulled it open yelling, "WHAT?!" She narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was. "Oh it's you; just go away I really don't want to deal with you right now" she snarled. She turned and started to walk toward her bed, _well she didn't tell me to go away again _Bella thought. She silently walked in and closed the door behind her.

Bella looked around briefly, the room was bare expect for a dresser, a small desk, a folding chair, and a twin bed against the wall close to the door. The flood was littered with clothes; Bella wasn't sure what was clean and what wasn't. Leah stood by her bed with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. "Well what do you want?" Bella took a minute to gather her thoughts, before she spoke with the intimidating figure. "I just want to know why you were giving me such mean looks earlier did I do something to you, if I did I'm sorry." Bella apologized with everything she had.

"Yeah you did do something to me; if it wasn't for you those stupid fucking leeches would have been gone before we could have ever turned in to fur balls." Bella's heart stopped, _she was right about them being werewolves. _Leah got in to Bella's face; she could see the tears getting ready to fall from Leah's eyes. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have to risk our lives chasing some crazy redheaded succubus. If it wasn't for you my d… my dad would still be alive." Her tears were freely falling, she sniffled then spoke "and if it wasn't for you Sam and I still could be…" Leah finally plopped on to the bed, she tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming.

Bella gently sat down next to her, "Leah I know it won't mean anything to you but I'm sorry I wish never have met Edward and gotten everyone in to such a mess. I didn't even want to come to Forks in the first place I mostly did it so my mom could be alone with her new husband. And so could spend some time with my dad." For some reason Leah snorted at that. "Look I know what it's like to be dumped, just ask Jacob I was totally catatonic when Edward left me. It may not be what happened to you and Sam, but if you ever want to talk about it I'm here, ok?" Leah actually smiled for the first time in forever; she put her arm around Bella and gently squeezed her. "Thanks I will," Bella put her own arm around Leah and squeezed back, "great."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Well tell me what you think, good or bad I want to hear it and please tell me if I made any more mistakes. Thanks for reading, goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing own the Twilight Saga, I'm just having some fun with them.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who's read, reviewed, favorite, and following this story I appreciated it very much. This chapter does contain a brief fight scene and mentioning of musicals from the 70's, enjoy. **

Bella and Leah had become almost inseparable since the funeral; either Bella was over at Leah's house or vice versa. Jacob and Sam were happy about it not only was Bella with at least one wolf almost all the time, but Leah had become a lot most easy to deal with. Leah stopped complaining as much about the vampire tracking and she was smiling more. Her relationship with Emily and Sam was never going to be perfect but she was more tolerant of them now. All she wanted to do now was make sure Seth and Bella stayed out of trouble and make sure her mom was alright. Leah loved having someone she could talk to about everything, her mom just wouldn't really understand and Emily and Kim was defiantly not an option, they just wouldn't understand having their heart ripped out like Bella did.

It was a Saturday and Bella was over at Leah's house helping her make dinner for everyone. The meatloaf was just about done; it was one of Leah's grandmother's recipes. Cooking was something that she enjoyed doing, it was something she and Bella had in common. All they needed to do now was check on the macaroni and cheese and the Brussel sprouts. Within minutes the house was filled with a delicious aroma, the two women were surprised the wolves out in the garage couldn't smell it yet and come running to eat. Sue, Charlie, and Billy were in the living room talking while the girls made dinner. When everything was done Bella poked her head in to the room and told them that they could get seated at the table. As she walked by Sue told Bella that she and Leah could get the boys, with that both women left and walked toward the garage.

Bella and Leah found Seth and Jacob hunched over the raised hood of Seth's car, tinkering with the engine. "Hey you two _T-birds _done, working on that car because dinner is ready." Both boys looked up at the sound of Leah's voice. Before Jacob could ask what a T-bird was, he noticed that Seth was rolling his eyes. "So what does that make you, a _Pink lady?_" he snickered at his sister. "Oh yeah just call me Rizzo", she joked right back at him. Bella giggled at the two of them, Jacob smiled at the siblings. "Come on guys the food's getting cold", Bella said after one final giggle escaped her mouth. Jacob and Seth put their tools away and shut the garage door, and then the four of them walked back to the house.

When everyone was back in the house and after the boys washed their hands, they all sat at the table with full plates. "Seth how's the Mustang coming along," Charlie asked as he took a drink of his ice tea. Seth swallowed his bite of meatloaf, "great all it needs is a new muffler, new spark plugs, and I need to get it repainted." Charlie nodded in understanding, "so what color are you getting?" "I was thinking of having it done in dark blue." Seth had a big smile on his face, both Charlie and Billy smiled remembering their own first cars and Jacob smiled thinking of when he first got his Rabbit. The three women also smiled at his enthusiasm and happiness. Sue was happy for both of her children, Seth had something that he enjoyed doing, that kept him busy and it allowed him to spend time with Jacob and Leah had a friend so she wasn't so alone anymore.

Jacob had remembered his question from earlier, "hey Leah what's a _T-bird, _you called Seth and I that in the garage. It wasn't an insult was it?" he wouldn't put it passed her to make some sort of slight against him or her brother but he had to know. She barked out a laugh, "what, no not unless you want it to be. It's from a movie, so was that whole back and forth I had with Seth." Jacob was still confused so Bella helped him out. "The movie's called _Grease _it was a musical first then they made a movie of it. It starred _John Travolta _and _Olivia Newton-John; _it was great, great songs and costumes. It takes place in high school, with the leads as star-crossed lovers from different social groups. There's a car that the _T-birds _are fixing up and towards the end of the movie there's this big car race that they win. So that's why Leah called you guys that." Jacob nodded in understanding.

Charlie smirked, "oh Bella, I remember your mom telling me when you were younger that you would watch that movie all the time. You watched it so much that you wore out the video tape and your mom had to buy you a new one. Somewhere she even has a home movie of you, watching it and just belting out the songs, not caring if you got all the words right." Bella's face turned bright red with embarrassment. She had completely forgotten that she did that, and everyone knew about it. At least Charlie, Billy, Sue, and Leah were trying not to laugh but Seth and Jacob were laughing up a storm. They suppressed their laughter and apologized to her, which she accepted.

"It's not as bad as when Leah tried to do that Hand Jive thing, she never got it right because they did it too fast in the movie so she'd always got mad." Seth said which got another round of laughter from himself and Jacob. Leah, who was sitting next to her brother, took her own embarrassment out by punching him in the arm. "Mom, Leah hit me," Seth whined at Sue, who scolded Leah and made her apologize. She did but Seth knew she wasn't the least bit sorry, she'd probably be mad at him for something else later anyway. After that it had quieted down and everyone enjoyed the rest of their meal and evening together.

The next day, Leah had taken Bella to a pond that she found while on patrol once. It was nice, there was green grass and little white and yellow wildflowers dotted the area. It was quiet there expect for a slight breeze that blew through the trees and made the leaves rustle and Bella was enjoying watching the fish make ripples in the water as they tried to catch the bugs that flew too close to the surface. They let out a sigh of contentment as they sat, they didn't know how long it would last though, and the boys had picked up the scent of Victoria early that morning. The rest of the wolves including Quil who had just joined the previous week, were after her. Leah had volunteered to guard Bella.

Leah had decided to turn their thoughts to something else, "Well I found out another reason that being a werewolf sucks." Bella turned to look at her and Leah continued, "Female werewolves go through menopause very early." Bella's eyes widen in surprise, she tried to come up with a response but Leah wasn't finished yet. "I'm going through it right now, at first I was afraid I was pregnant but it was this instead. I cried when I found out, kids aren't even on my mind but I thought at least I could have them at some point down the road." Leah's eyes grew misty with tears, a single one fell before she wiped them away. Bella pulled her in for a hug and patted her back in comfort.

"Maybe…Maybe at some point you can adopt if you really want kids, that way this whole mess will bypass them." Bella herself never really wanted kids, she never thought she'd make a good mother; it was a fear of turning out like her own flighty mother. But she was only 18 and life had a way of changing in ways she could never guess at. Leah moved from her embrace, "you're right that's always an option when I'm older and no longer chasing vampires." She briefly smiled as she wiped another tear away.

There was suddenly thundering crashing coming toward them, they both stood up and Leah put Bella behind her. Within an instant Victoria stood before them, with deadly smirk directed at Bella on her lips. "I'm sick of playing this game; I think you're terrified enough your blood will taste so good with that fear coursing through you." Out of everything in that moment it was her voice that struck Bella as odd. It was too girlish and sweet to be coming out of the feline like redhead. Her voice made Bella break out in to a cold sweat. With those coal black eyes staring back at her, Bella's heart was racing as she felt adrenalin rush in to her system telling her to run as fast as she could, because even her own body knew she couldn't win in this fight.

Leah let loose a growl that had Bella shaking, "back away from me, I'm going to phase." Bella scrambled to get out of the way, as Leah burst through her blue jeans and green t-shirt and settled on to the ground as a horse size grey wolf. Bella watched with wide eyes as Leah leaped toward the succubus snapping her jaws. Victoria dodged the attack and slashed at Leah's muzzle with her hard nails. Leah yelped, snarled at the bloodsucker and latched her fangs on the hand that cut her. With a powerful jerk of her head, she tore the offending appendage off the redhead.

Victoria wailed like a banshee in pain as Leah dropped the foul tasting thing to the ground. The rock like inside was black but gleamed with yellowish venom. The sounds of battle drew in the rest of the pack. Jacob tackled her as she screeched and failed around; he took a hold of the back of her neck and pulled. He ripped her head off as the others tore in to her, tearing her to shreds.

Bella watched the wolves use their snouts as they moved the pieces in to pile, they each had pained looks on their faces and whined because of the smell. Bella was numb as she watched Paul phase back to human, she didn't even notice his nudity. He grabbed a Zippo from his cutoffs pocket and set the pile of dead flesh on fire. Feeling safer in wolf form Paul phased back, he crept over to the others as they crowded around Bella. The adrenalin had left her body along with her strength. Her legs gave out causing her to fall on her butt.

Jacob was the first, he lay down and stretched his forelegs across Bella's own and rested his head gently on her thigh. Leah lay down and rested her healing muzzle on Bella's other thigh close to her hip. Seth laid his head on Jacob's shoulders, Embry and Quil laid their heads on Leah's back, one on each side. Paul and Jared curled up next to Bella's feet; Paul had put the tip of his snout on Bella's right ankle. Sam himself had curled up behind Bella's back, offering support for her to lean in to. Bella's senses came back to her as she watched the fire snap and pop, the realization hitting her like a ton of brick that her nightmare was over. She leaned in to Sam and gently patted both Jacob and Leah on the head offering her thanks. But she knew simple gestures or even words could never be enough, to show them all the gratitude that she would always feel toward them. Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she wrapped herself in the cocoon of warmth, friendship, and protection that she was always going to be in.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Please tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated and welcome, thank you . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga, I'm only doing this for fun.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the story, thank you everyone who has reviewed, put this in their favorites, and followed this story, I appreciate it. And to LindyLinn that was Victoria that the wolves killed, I guess I need to work on writing a better fight scene. **

It had been two years since Bella accepted Jacob and the rest of the pack in to her life. Bella had gone on to study at the University of Washington; she was going for a degree in English. She had wanted to write a book, she was already writing short stories. She wanted to be like _Charlotte Bronte _and write something that people would always remember. That would be a dream come true for her.

It was summer and she was out of school, so she was home to spend time with her dad and friends. Leah and her spent time together at least one a week, she had moved to Seattle when Bella did. Leah couldn't be happier, she was going to school with Bella and she had met a guy while waitressing in a bar &amp; grill. With his sandy blond hair and grey eyes, six foot one inch tall height, and lean build, Dean was good looking. But his laid back, easy going personality was what Leah loved the most. It also didn't hurt that he played bass in a band and sung the lead vocals. Bella was happy for her friend, if there was anyone that deserved a happy ending; it was Leah with all the pain she'd been put through.

Bella smiled as she thought about her friend, but she wasn't the only wolf to find their other half. Jared had met her in his English class, he though she was cute and smart, and Kim had had a huge crush on him since first grade so it was a good match. Paul couldn't look away from Angela from the first time he had seen her at the beach. She had been recently dumped by Ben and Bella and Leah were trying to cheer her up by enjoying the rare warm temperature and sunshine that First Beach had to offer on Spring Break, in their senior year of high school.

Quil had gotten his girl after he flirted with that senior's girlfriend; her best friend was the real target of his affections. He had done it to make her jealous and it worked, a few days after his little stunt she walked right up to him and kiss him in the school hallway, where everyone could see. She wanted to make sure that all the other girls knew that he was taken, and Quil couldn't be happier about it. Embry saw her for the first outside the building before school started sitting by a tree, playing a Pokémon game on a Nintendo DS. It turned out she loved playing the games and watching the older seasons of the show as much as he did, so he was head over heels in love. It wasn't some higher power or magical force that brought them all to their significant others; it was shared interests and attraction that did that.

Seth was single though and loving every minute of it, he has had quite a few girls thanks to his fixed up Mustang and his werewolf magmatism; he knew it was shallow but he was young after all and just having some fun. It turned out that Imprinting really was rare, so only Sam had imprinted. Leah and Bella both actually felt sorry for him because he'd never know what real love was ever again.

Bella shook her head bringing herself back to the present, she was deciding between two outfits for her date with Jacob. The pleated red knee-length skirt and white button up short-sleeved shirt with black high heels. Or the blue skinny jeans and sky blue blouse with grey Converse shoes. While the jeans showed off her butt very nicely and the blouse flattered her complexion, there was just something about the skirt.

Bella slipped on the skirt and shirt, and walked over to her floor length mirror. She had never really thought her legs looked that special, but as she really looked at them she had to admit they were great. She went back over to her bed to garb her shoes; she sat down and put them on. She had practiced walking in them under Leah's watchful eye, without her help Bella was sure she'd fall flat on her face. But now after weeks of practice Bella had the walk of someone who could walk without fear of tripping over air.

Bella had straightened her hair and had gone with natural makeup; she couldn't wait to see the look on Jacob's when he saw her. She took one last glace around the room, she had put clean sheets and a new white comforter on her bed. She had also placed three candles on her dresser, for later that night. She took a deep breath, _everything is perfect._ She closed her bedroom door after that to go downstairs to check on dinner.

Bella had made homemade pizza for Jacob, herself, and her dad. She bought the pepperoni, cheese, and crust at the store. She could only imagine the disaster her kitchen would be if she had tried to make her own pizza dough, do to her almost unnatural clumsiness. She already had the vegetables and what she needed to make the sauce at home. Just as she entered the kitchen the oven timer went off.

She had made four pizzas, two for Jacob and herself and two for her dad and his friends. Her dad was going to be spending the night at Billy's house. The two of them along with Old Quil were going to be playing poker. Her dad was quite the card player, in the past he had won enough money in one game for a used car, at least that's what he had told Bella but she thought that he might have been exaggerating a little to impress her. Either way, she knew that he would more than likely drink too much beer while playing and would sleep it off on Billy's couch. So she and Jacob had the house to themselves for the night.

She took out the two pizzas from the oven, turned it off and set them on the counter. She had given the two other to her dad with instructions on how long to bake them for, before he left. The smell of cheese, pepperoni, and bell peppers made her stomach growl. But she knew that she'd have to wait until Jacob arrived. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, because within minutes, she could hear the rumble of a car pulling up in front of her house.

What she saw when she opened the front door, was not the Rabbit but some other car all together. She had not heard from Jacob for a month expect for a text that said he couldn't wait to see her and that he had something to show her. The cherry red 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T coupe must have been just that. The car itself was a late birthday present from a few of the guys, Paul and Quil had utterly destroyed his beloved first car.

It had started with Quil teasing him about how he's like a puppy around Angela. And Paul having a temper like he does, lunged at him. Quil was quick to get away and start running; both phased and raced through the forest. Thinking that one of his best friends would protect him, Quil ran toward Jacob's house. Quil jumped, trying to get away when Paul made a pounce toward him. He ran, just barely stopping in front of the driver's side door of the Rabbit. He sighed in relief, as Paul plowed in to him. They knocked the car over and landed right on top of it, crushing it with their combined weight. Jacob was mad and that was an understatement, as an apology they bought the Dodge and fixed it up for him. He accepted the gift and made an order that no one was allowed to fight anywhere near his new car.

Jacob watched as Bella made her way toward him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way that she moved in that skirt and heels was driving him crazy. He got out of the car and locked it as she stopped in front of it. He saw her gently put her hand on the roof of the car, she began caress the metal. Her actions sent a chill down Jacob spine, he wondered if she'd do that to something else of his, to Bella all she was doing was touching a cool car and that was all.

Bella stopped what she was doing when Jacob was right next to her she looked up at his face, he was smiling. He had finally stopped growing at six feet, seven inches tall, he made Bella feel quite small but she was okay with it. He wore dark wash jeans that fit him nicely, a simple black t-shirt, and a pair of black and white checkered Vans shoes. He pulled her in to a hug and she kissed him, before they went into the house.

Once inside they went in to the kitchen to eat, Jacob set the pizzas on the table while Bella got them both plates and the pizza cutter. She set them down then she grabbed a glass of milk for Jacob and a glass of water for herself. She sat down as Jacob was cutting up the pizza for them. "Did Leah tell you that she would be gone for the summer with Dean, she's going with him on a tour his band's doing." Bella said as she picked up one of her slices. Jacob nodded, " Yeah she mentioned it the last time we talked, I don't care what she does as long as she's safe and comes back home when she says she will then I'm fine with it." Bella could hear the concern in his voice, as Alpha he was worried about every member of his pack. Jacob stepped up as leader a year ago when Sam wanted to marry Emily and there was talk already of those two wanting their first child.

Bella thought Jacob was doing a good job as leader; there hadn't been a vampire anywhere near Forks or La Push since Victoria. And Jacob wanted to keep it that way. He made sure the pack did their patrols every day, even Leah would come on the weekends to help out. Bella shifted the conversation to what they would be doing together that summer. She was hoping to go cliff diving, she had gone before with Jacob. After everything had settled down and the weather had warmed up some, he took her. They went from a lower level with Bella holding Jacob's hand in a death grip the whole time. It was the biggest rush she ever had and she was glad that Jacob was by her side for it.

Soon the food was gone, Bella had eaten her two pieces fairly quickly she just watched as Jacob devoured nearly all the remaining pizzas. He saved one piece for Bella to eat the next day. She was thankful that he did, she never ate more than two slices when she was really hungry anyway. She had been around the wolves long enough to know all about their ferocious appetites, so it was the thought that counted. Bella put the food away as Jacob washed the dishes for her, she thank him with a kiss on the cheek.

With Jacob finishing up the dishes, Bella took the time to go up to the bathroom to check her makeup. Everything still looked good, she turned to leave and saw Jacob in the doorway. "Hey the dishes are done; I dried and put them away for you." He said with a smile, he stepped back so Bella could get through. She said thank you as she walked out of the room. Bella glanced down the hall toward her room and then back at Jacob with a blush coloring her cheeks. "Do you want to go in my room now?" She asked her question in a small whisper. "Only if you want to," was his gentle response. She took his hand and led him toward her room; after they both were inside he closed the door.

She pulled the covers back while he lit the candles with a disposable lighter that was next them. Bella sat on the bed as Jacob walked over and sat down next to her. She hadn't looked at him yet she was looking down at her lap as her hands were bunching up her skirt in nervousness. Suddenly she felt his hand on top of hers, stopping her movements. "We can go as slow as you want okay, we have all night."

She turned to look at him, she stared at his mouth. A ghost of a smile appeared on her own lips before she kissed him. His hand moved toward her back then her hip before he fell on his own back and took her with him. It was like a fire had been lit inside her without breaking the kiss Bella climbed on top of him. Her hands felt his sides while he kept his own hands busy by feeling up her backside. She moved her mouth away so she could enjoy the pleasurable sensations Jacob was giving her. And she thought from the feel of the tight denim he was enjoying himself as well.

Bella moved to sit up; as she did she felt Jacob's hands move to her thighs. She felt warm all over, without really thinking about it she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it on the floor. She watched as Jacob's eyes grew dark in the candlelight. His eyes never left hers as she unhooked her bra; she slipped it out of her arms and let it fall on to the bed. She could feel her face heat up as Jacob's eyes moved toward her chest. He had seen her in a bra countless times but this was a first. Jacob's hands slid up her stomach to her breasts, the rough feel of his palms made her buck her hips against him.

He could barely stand it when she did that to him but he wanted more of it, he wanted more of her. With difficulty he took his hands away and sat up, then lay down on the bed. The site of Bella looking at him with those passion filled eyes made his blood pulse with desire. At that moment his clothes felt too confining, he moved off the bed to strip them off.

Her eyes followed his movements; he dropped his shirt to the floor as soon as it was off. He undid his shoes then kicked them off, making quick work of his socks too. He came to his jeans last unbuttoning them and getting out of them and his black boxer shorts as fast as possible. Bella had never seen a real naked man before only on television once, some show about gladiators that Leah wanted to watch. This was the first time that she had seen this particular muscle of his, it looked quite impressive. Her eyes never left him as he crawled back in to bed with her.

"Now it's your turn," Jacob rumbled in her ear as his hand moved up her thigh. Bella pushed his hand away and sat up to take her shoes off, then stood up and shimmed out of the skirt and pulled her panties down. She joined him back on the bed with her heart racing. They lay on their sides facing each other; they both couldn't believe that the time had finally come for them to make love.

Jacob leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth, he kissed her again easing her mouth open for his tongue. They tasted each other as their hands explored newly exposed skin. His hand went from her left breast to her thigh causing a trail of goose bumps in its wake then moved up between her legs. He cupped her mound; the heat from it was almost too much for him. It was the first time he had touched her so intimately. He took it further by inserting finger inside her; he felt her barrier and the little bundle of nerves that could bring her pleasure.

When Bella felt him she started grinding against him, she wanted him to touch more. Feeling bold by her response he added another finger and started concentrating on those sensitive nerves. He was rewarded by his efforts with her whimpered out "more please." He continued until finally her muscles seemed to lock up trapping his hand with her thighs, she gasped out his name, and her liquid heat moistened his fingers. He pulled his hand away and he smiled at her, she gave a blissful smile of her own. She looked at his swelled organ and decided to return the favor. Her hand went between her own legs and she gathered moisture from there. She reach over and wrapped her hand around him, she began to caress him up and down, gently squeezing as she went. Jacob's eyes shut as he gripped on to the sheets and started propelling his hips. With his moans as encouragement she continued what she was doing until his release coated her hand and he muttered out "fuck Bella."

In an instant his body covered her, he kissed her lips then her neck saying "I love you," as he went. She giggled out "I love you too," as she pushed at his arms. With a silly grin on his lips, he moved to where his jeans lay and got his wallet out. He found what he was looking for and moved back next to Bella. With steady hands he tore the condom from the wrapper and rolled it on. They had talked about how they wanted to do this and agreed that Jacob should be on top. Despite their difference in height that's what they wanted, he settled between her legs and she gripped his shoulders.

"Ready to do this," Jacob asked as he turned his head to look in to her eyes. She gave him a small smile and nodded, "yes, just go slow ok." He gave her one of his smiles, "of course I will." He guided himself toward her entrance then very slowly eased inside. The heat and tightness was almost too much for him, he was ready to fall apart then and there. He reached the end and breathed out, "ready?" Bella had gotten used to it so far, "yeah go ahead." He thrust his hips forward breaking the seal. Bella's nails dug in to his shoulders as both of them let out a hiss at their pain. Jacob's was gone in instant, Bella's was immense and lingered until slowly it started to fade away. Soon all she felt was Jacob being inside of her, she gave the ok for him to move by running her hands down his back.

He moved at a moderate pace, the feeling of being so connected to his love was overwhelming. His movements quicken faster and faster, he had no words for the way he was feeling. Her hands on his back as her hips bucked against him, all the while gasps mingled with groans and curses. His senses were on overload. All too soon Bella's body responded to him and his release was like an ocean wave crashing down around him. He had enough sense to lay down next her as not to crush her, _I probably only lasted like two minutes._ He thought to himself as he got up to throw the condom away in the trash can by her desk. He got back in to the bed with her.

They lay there for a few minutes before he broke the silence, "so how was it?" She looked at him she was kind of nervous to tell him. "The honest truth I didn't…you know feel anything. I felt the pain when we started and I could feel you in there but besides that nothing. But I did like what you did with your fingers and I like what I did to you with my hand." She said that with a deep blush on her face, she placed her hand over his heart. "And I love what we did together I wouldn't trade this experience for anything in the world." He wasn't surprised by what she said he thought he heard that somewhere else before about a women's first time. "I'm sorry that it wasn't what you wanted it to be like, like in those trashy romance novels you read. But I hope we can do it again so I can give all the pleasure I can." As an answer she cuddled against him and kissed his throat, "of course we can do it again but give me a few days to rest up okay." He kissed her forehead, "that's fine by me."

"As much as I would love to stay here all night, I need a shower." Bella got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom with Jacob right behind her he needed one as well. When they got there she told him that she needed to pee and he stayed out, then he did the same when she was done. Bella got back in there and started the shower, Jacob got in the shower with her. Bella wetted her hair and lathered it up then she washed her body. After he stopped staring Jacob did the same thing, he borrowed her shampoo and body wash not caring that they were for women. There was some mutual looking as they rinsed off, with a smirk on her face Bella shut the water off. They both got out and Bella got them some towels to dry off with. With towels secured around them they went back in to Bella's room. She grabbed his shirt and boxers and put them on as Jacob put his jeans back on.

Bella looked at her sheets and frowned at the little bit of blood on them, "is it alright if I strip the bed and wash the sheets? I really don't want them to stain." Jacob nodded in agreement, "sure sounds like a good idea." He helped her get the sheets and pillow cases and carried them downstairs to the washer. She put them in with some detergent and bleach, and turned in to the right setting before switching it on. "You know what I could really go for right now," Bella asked. "No what," Jacob was curious he had no idea what it could be. "Ice cream, come on I know there's some in the freezer, my dad always keeps some in the house." Bella took his hand and brought him in to the kitchen.

Bella dug in to the freezer while Jacob got the bowls and spoons and ice scoop out. She set the Neapolitan ice cream in the microwave for a few second to soften it up, and then put it on the table. She sat next to him as he dished up their snack; she felt that everything had fallen in to place in her life. They each had a bowlful and began to eat, "Jacob thank you for being in my life I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." Her eyes shined with love and gratitude as she said this looking him. His eyes matched hers, "your welcome and thank you for letting in me be in your life, and you're the only person I could want to be with." They shared a cold ice cream kiss before continuing with their dessert.

_The End _

**A/N: Again thank you for reading please tell me if my story was any good, it would be greatly appreciated. Have a nice day**


End file.
